What Makes You Beautiful, a NaruHina songfic
by Day Dreamer 62
Summary: Naruto and Hinata end up at a party and thoguhts circle through Naruto's mind...Pleases read and review!


**Day Dreamer 62: Please don't hate me for doing this! I have to admit, I LOVE this song and I thought it would be good to use for a NaruHina songfic oneshot. I don't own Naruto or What Makes You Beautiful. Again sorry!**

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

Hinata nervously approached the house that was booming with music and teenage activity. She berated herself for not dressing nicer as she watched three girls she didn't recognize enter the house. Not for the first time that night she wondered why Sakura had invited her to this crazy party. She should know better than anyone that Hinata was extremely and painfully shy! Hinata sighed and once again made her way towards the door.

Naruto groaned loudly as yet another person rubbed up against him. Why the hell had he come to this stupid party? He smiled when he remembered. Sakura had practically begged him to come, or so he told himself. In reality, she couldn't care less if he showed up. But once she knew Hinata was indeed coming, she ensured that Naruto would be there. Sakura glanced at the door still waiting for said girl to arrive. Sakura chuckled as she saw the petite bluenette enter her house. Hinata blushed madly as everybody turned their attention to her. She didn't want to make a scene when she entered. She let her gaze travel nervously around the room before spotting a pair of blue eyes staring at her none to nonchalantly.

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Naruto was struck speechless as his eyes landed on Hinata. Damn she looked good! She wasn't wearing any make up and still had that look of natural beauty. She quietly moved away from the door doing her best to avoid Naruto unbeknownst to him. He continued to watch her as she glided through the room. He took note of all the guys that gazed at her, making his blood boil. How could they look at her like she was some kind of toy to play with? Hinata only blushed whenever someone winked at her or made an attempt to talk to her. She looked frantically for Shino or Kiba hoping to ease her anxieties with the comforting air of her teammates. She yelped as she felt someone grab her wrist as she fell over said person. She looked up in shock as Naruto helped her straighten up.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right know I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh Oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Naruto could tell he looked stupid as Hinata gave him a puzzled look. He couldn't help it. It was like a light came on when he looked at her. She nervously flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You should be more careful Hinata." Naruto grinned.

"T-thank you for the advice N-naruto," Hinata said smiling at the ground. She was quite proud that she had hardly mumbled when she spoke to him.

Naruto was a bit disappointed to see Hinata smiling at the ground. He didn't stop the thought of how beautiful she looked when she smiled from filling his head. If only she understood how other people looked at her, boys with lust and girls with envy, she would be more confident. Or more shy, he hadn't taken that into consideration. Did she really not know she was beautiful?

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

"Come on Hinata, dance with me!"

Hinata stood shell shocked as Naruto awaited her reply. Not rusting her voice, she simply nodded her response and allowed Naruto to lead her to the room where everyone appeared to be dancing. Naruto expertly guided her through the crowd and stepped into the nearest empty stop to dance with her. She shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable with the idea of dancing. Should she tell Naruto she didn't know the proper way to dance at a party like this?

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

"N-naruto?" He looked down at the blushing girl standing in front of him. "I-I don't know how to dance…"

Naruto busted out into hearty laughter at her statement. He tried to give a reassuring smile to Hinata but she refused to look him in the eye. Again the thought of how beautiful she was struck him. He surely didn't believe she didn't know the effect she had on his mind. If she didn't, she wouldn't be tormenting him by playing coy.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh Oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"Come on Hinata! I'll teach you how to dance."

Hinata gazed up at the blonde, her heart filling with joy at the prospect of being so near her long time crush. She had admired him for so long and now she actually had the chance to be this close to him! Her heart started to thump loudly in her chest; although, she doubted Naruto could hear it over the loud music. She watched him closely noting the way he moved to the beat of the music.

Naruto suddenly felt nervous, something new for the hyper active blonde. He smiled sheepishly at the girl that stared at him so intently. Her gaze seemed to transfix him into a state of numbness. Naruto felt like he could drown in her pale lavender eyes if he stared at them for too long. He had to admit, he liked the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. It made him feel like he wasn't completely alone in this village. True, he did have friends and people he considered family, but none of them gave him the same look Hinata always did. It filled him with hope and…love? Is that the other feeling he felt?

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

Hinata felt herself let go of her normal restraints and let loose, moving to the rhythm of the music that pulsed around her. She let a small giggle slip from her mouth as she danced. Naruto smiled at her. He realized her liked to see her happy and let loose. She seemed so care free when she did. He began to dance along side her and didn't notice the set our pale green eyes watching the two. Sakura grinned mystified at the couple acros the room. How Naruto had managed to get Hinata to loosen up was beyond her. She was glad she had invited the two to her party. Since the chocolate incident Naruto and Hinata had been talking more and hanging out every so often. It pleased her to see her friend so happy.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

"You're really beautiful Hinata." Naruto said off handedly. Hinata stopped dancing and stared at the boy. Did he realyy say that? Did he just call her…beautiful?

Hinata had never considered herself beautiful. Compared to the other girls in their class, she thought herself very plain. But his boy, the one who had inspire her since the day that met, had called her beautiful. Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine with how happy she felt. However, Naruto's next words left her breathless.

"Hinata, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful."

Hinata's legs began to shake under her. Had Naruto really just said all that to her? All these years, she thought he considered her weird and gloomy. But after his last statement, she was beginning to doubt all of that. He had called her beautiful!

"N-naruto, do you really mean all of that?"

Naruto smiled at her. "I never lie about stuff like that. You really are beautiful."

**DD62: Annnd…it's done! I got a lot of great reviews on my last oneshot and I certainly hope this delivers to all my new readers! Sorry if you feel let down by this, but I promise to write more NaruHina oneshots if that's what you guys really want! No new poems to speak of so this is the next best thing! Please review! All comments are wlcome!**


End file.
